


A Different Point of View

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love alien technology and Carter's curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted VoyeurSam for her birthday, so she get's VoyeurSam *g*

Sam tapped her pen against her desk, wondering idly if perhaps that last pot of coffee hadn't been a good idea. Shrugging she turned her attention back to the device in front of her. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do. With a sigh she picked the device up again.

They'd all been ready to go home when the alarm had sounded. Not that that always meant trouble, but it had turned out that SG-9 had come back with a virus. There wasn't really any danger anymore, but they still had to follow standard quarantine procedures. Which meant they were stuck for at least five more days.

The first five days hadn't been that bad. Sam had had plenty of things to work on in her lab, but as time ticked away, she'd pretty much run out of backlogged work. All she had left was this damned device that, according to Daniel's translation, was some sort of cloaking device, not unlike what Nirrti had used a little while back.

Maybe it was broken? It surely didn't seem to be working. Maybe the batteries were dead... Sam closed her eyes a moment. Certain things seemed to be contagious when you worked with a CO like Jack O'Neill. Picking up on his vocabulary seemed to be one of them. Thank God, she wasn't the only one, or the one who did it the most. She'd actually caught Daniel using the term 'fer cryin' out loud' the other day. Something that had sent herself and Major Ferretti into laughing cramps, made Teal'c raise an eyebrow, Daniel blush and the Colonel stare at him in surprise.

Speaking of her substitute little brother... Sam needed a break, definitely, and she was seldom the only one to pull an all-nighter like this. Maybe she could get some of Daniel's good coffee and help him dig into his stash of chocolate chip cookies. She knew exactly where he kept them. And she knew he'd stocked up not long ago.

Fiddling with the device as she went down the corridor, Sam slipped it over her wrist without thinking. Luckily nothing happened, though the strange metallic surface seemed a little warmer. Shrugging she turned the corner, almost running into Sergeant Siler. Before she could open her mouth he'd passed her, no greeting or any kind.

Sam shook her head. How odd. Ah, the door to Daniel's office and it seemed his desk lamp was on. Good enough sign. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time she'd walked in to find him asleep, head on his arms on the desk. She didn't want to risk waking him up. As she put her hand on the door handle, another airman passed her without even giving her a look. At 3AM that puzzled Sam. It wasn't as if one could overlook a senior officer in an otherwise empty hallway.

Slipping inside the door and closing it behind her without too much noise, Sam instantly regretted her actions. It was pretty clear that Daniel wasn't alone if she were to judge from the bulk on the couch and the hushed voices. Oh God, what had she just walked into?

Daniel's head suddenly popped up from the blanket, eyes blinking in the low lighting trying to focus without his glasses. "No, no one's here." His dark hair was ruffled, sticking out in short tufts.

A muffled reply was lost to Sam, who was mortified to have walked in on her friend obviously very busy with someone.

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, good thing the camera in my office broke this morning, huh? And no one seemed to find it necessary to fix it." Daniel's head fell forward, eyes closed a low moan escaping him. "Yeah, yeah, I need sleep, but I need you *more*."

Sam closed her eyes, hoping that Daniel would return under the blanket so she could slip out again. Still, a part of her was dying to know who was with Daniel on the couch. It wasn't as if the base lacked willing women that was for sure. Even Sam wasn't blind to Daniel's good looks and his pleasant nature. Well, pleasant most of the time. As team mates she'd seen him at both his worst and his best. And now? All her feelings for him were strictly in the sibling way.

Daniel's head dipped down for a moment before he resurfaced with a groan. "God, I love your bottom lip," he whispered before hands moved under the blanket and Daniel writhed with laughter. "Hey! No cheating, no tickling."

Sam took a step back towards the door, then froze in place as she watched one broad, very male hand snake out from under the blanket, hooking around Daniel's neck, drawing his head down. The twin moans drifting through the otherwise silent room sent heat and cold down Sam's spin. Now at least she knew that most of the base's female inhabitants would be rather disappointed. If they only knew...

Torn between wanting to know who Daniel was with and the knowledge that it was none of her damned business kept her in place, biting her lip as she watched Daniel's head come back up, eyes closed, mouth slightly open.

"No one would ever believe this, you know," Daniel breathed out. "Of all the dirty fantasies in this place... the one thing no one could ever imagine."

Sam watched with horrid fascination as Daniel's movements became faster; his skin gleaming with perspiration and the blanket began a slow descent towards the floor. Naked, broad shoulders flexed as Daniel stretched up, back arched, breathing heavily.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment. The stray thought that the damned device seemed to be working was quickly drowned out by her own reaction to the situation. Her skin felt heated and her t-shirt was beginning to cling to her back. She really shouldn't be watching... she should get out as fast as possible and forget she'd ever...

Biting hard enough into her lip to draw blood, Sam swallowed a gasp of surprise. Now she truly felt as if she'd stepped into the twilight zone. No way in hell would anyone ever believe her. Her mouth completely dry, Sam stared in disbelief as the man she considered her brother rocked slowly, sensually inside their CO, whose head was thrown back, eyes closed.

"Jack..." Daniel's voice sounded raw and forced as he kept up his rhythm, looking down at the older man. "Jack, look at me..."

Dark eyes slowly opened as Jack tilted his head back to look up at Daniel.

"Hi..." Daniel's greeting was barely audible, warmth and humor evident in the husky tone.

"Hey..." Jack answered equally low as he wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders, legs tightening around Daniel's waist.

Blood surged though Sam's body as she leaned back against the door. Holy Hannah, who'd have thought that seeing two of her friends having sex, would affect her like this? For a split second she felt a sting of envy. Regulations aside, she had entertained the idea of a physical relationship with the Colonel on more than one occasion. And dropped the idea every damned time -- as if it had been too hot to touch. And it *had* been, they'd never fit like that, they'd probably never be able to look at each other the way...

The way that he and Daniel were looking at each other... right at that very moment... as Daniel's body arched, his eyes never leaving Jack's as his shoulders shook and a feral growl escaped him. Jack's hand moved between them, pumping harder as he gasped Daniel's name out, voice broken and raw, ending in a mewl as he followed Daniel and climaxed.

Sam covered her mouth with her hand, trying to calm her own breathing. Every sensitive part of her body seemed thrum in sync with the two men's labored breathing. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to digest what she'd just witnessed.

She watched, fascinated, as Daniel collapsed on top of Jack, head buried against the other man's neck. For a moment she zoned out, her mind overflowing with what she'd just seen, with the sound of their breathing evening out a little. The slow sensual kiss they shared a moment later was enough to crank the heat up even more.

The sound of skin smacking against skin brought her back.

"Ow, Jack, you bastard," Daniel tried to sound indignant, but he couldn't quite smother the laughter.

Jack grinned at him. "T-shirt, blanket," he demanded.

"F'ck you," came Daniel's voice, muffled as his lips closed over Jack's collarbone.

"Sorry, Daniel, I don't think even *you* could get up that fast again." Jack stretched his arm out to grab one of their shirts himself, pushing Daniel back to at least clean the both of them a little.

Daniel leaned back, reluctantly, drawing a gasp from Jack as he slipped out of the older man's body. "Sorry," Daniel whispered as he arranged the both of them on the narrow couch, snuggling up against Jack, pulling the blanket up around them.

"For?" Jack asked sleepily.

"I know we're not supposed to do this on base." Daniel sighed deeply as one of Jack's hands came up, fingers carding through the short hair.

"Pfff," Jack smiled a little. "Ten days off-world and we come back to several days of quarantine. We're only humans, Daniel, only humans."

Sam couldn't hear Daniels's answer, but she didn't have to. The soft smile on Jack's face as he closed his eyes and kissed the top of Daniel's head was more than enough. She didn't know for how long she waited, but as the two men's breathing evened out into sleep, she opened the door as silently as she could and left the same way she'd entered. At least physically. Sam had no idea how on earth she was supposed to look her team mate and her CO in the eye the next day. Though first of all? She'd get rid of the alien device, drop it at the bottom of her deepest drawer. Then she'd go to their locker room and get a nice shower.

As the images played through her mind again and again, Sam decided that perhaps a cold shower wasn't the worst idea. Come to think of it, it might be the best idea she'd had in a long time. Toying with the device, Sam walked down the hallway with a widening grin on her face. At some point, perhaps, she'd share her knowledge of the device with the rest of the team, but for now she'd keep it to herself.

The End


End file.
